pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC 1911 BaerCustom MaRS Honor Pistol
Purport, Procedere and Ceremonial Duties The 1911 BaerCustom is a customized version of FACs 1911 pistol, that is awarded to former MaRS special forces operator as an honor badge. Once the operator honorably retires from the unit, this pistol is awarded to him during a small ceremony a few days after his discharge. In case of an operator getting KIA, these pistols were handed over to his close family during the funeral ceremony. If the family rejects the pistol, it is included into the collection of MaRS honor gallery in Camp Pendleton. As it is an honor badge, selling this pistol is forbitten under penalty. If a former operator dies, it is possible to bequest the pistol to a family member, close friend or the curators of the MaRS honor gallery. The further destination of the pistol must be determinated in the last will of the current owner, otherwise it will return to MaRS. These pistols were not only awarded to former MaRS operators and their Tier1 unit SArLaC, but also to US or other nations soldiers that served along MaRS and gained their respect. This also includes soldiers that were not allies of the US government or NATO members. It is known, that at least one pistol was awarded to a GRU Speznas operator, that served along MaRS in Afghanistan. Another Pistol that is known to be awarded to a nonmeber is the one, that was posthumously given to LCDR Liz Wetzel, wife of MaRS founder MSgt Andrew Wetzel. She was a US Navy F-18 pilot, and part of the fighter wing that supported MaRS in combat. LCDR Wetzel was tortured to death in an Afghan mountain cave, a few weeks after she was shot down on a patrol flight over Afghanistan. The rescue team only found her mutilated and decapitated body to recover. With the KIA status, the pistol was handed over to her widower MSgt Andrew Wetzel. Production Once an operator honorably discharges or is KIA, BaerCustom is commissioned to fabricate such an honor pistol, for witch they always have a stock of carefully manufactured FAC 1911 pistols. These blank pistols were fully functional and, after a galvanizing bath, were furnished with gold damascened BearCustom slide markings, gold damascened hammer, grip safety, trigger, breach and barrel, as well as golden oak grip plates with cold painted bronze USMC badge and a silver damascened mag release button. After they handcrafted all this on the pistol, BaerCustom now has the commission to damascene several data into the slide. It is extremely important, that the fixed measurements for the engravings were strictly adhered. The engraving has three parts with stated spaces between the different components. First row shows two ranks, the top one is the operators rank by the time he entered MaRS service, the bottom one his rank as he left. In the second row there is the name of the operator, with a strict space between the last letter of the rank and the first of the name. Same for the last row, that shows the entry date on top and the exit date on the bottom. Between the last letter of the name and the first number of the two dates is also a strict space to adhere. This also applies to the position of the name between the first and third row. Because of this fixed measurements it is not possible to engrave the slides before the operator leaves. FAC 1911 2020.png|Factory standart FAC 1911 as it is handed over to BaerCustom. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Handguns Category:Pistols